How Topher Brink Lost His Pants
by VikkiHeat
Summary: Adelle/Topher/Dominic. How exactly did Topher lose his pants in 'Echoes'. Mini-series following 'Echoes'.
1. Part 1

How Topher Brink Lost His Pants

_I've been meaning to write this for a while. I was always curious as to how exactly Topher came to lose his pants in 'Echoes'. This is very short and intended as a stand alone, but if you like it, there can be more!_

_This is for Whiskey's Original Personality, who is now an Adelle/Topher shipper! Yay!_

* * *

As the effects of the drug wore off Adelle DeWitt hurried away to her office, holding her shoes in one hand and trying to flatten her mussed hair with the other. Topher was left to clear up the empty packets that had once contained 'inappropriate starches' and juice boxes. After a moment he remembered that he had Ivy to do such menial tasks for him. It was then and only then, that Topher Brink realised he was not wearing any pants. He ran a hand through his sandy coloured hair in a panic stricken fashion. What had the drug made him do? He only remembered fragments – something about November, the trampoline, the 'crisps', Adelle. Adelle DeWitt.

Topher was really beginning to freak himself out now and he moved, like he was sleepwalking, to his computer terminal and checked the camera footage. He stifled a noise half way between a groan and a yelp with the back of his hand as he watched the day's events unfold on the screen.

"Oh, oh, oh." He pushed his chair back, intent on going to talk to her or, or something... It was then that he noticed something at the bottom of the screen. He was not the only person watching the feed, there was one other viewer. He clicked to see who it was .

"Frak." He mock-cursed and sat down again, heavily.


	2. Part 2

How Topher Brink Lost His Pants  
Part 2

_So, I decided to continue with this. At least one more part to come!_

* * *

Adelle DeWitt poured herself a large shot of vodka from her drinks cabinet and downed it in one, surveying her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was now back up in its elegant twist, without a strand out of place but Adelle still felt dishevelled. Some of what had happened was still a little fuzzy but there were plenty of parts she could make out clearly. What had she been thinking? What had made her behave the way? Yes, of course the drug had made her behave like a foolish child, but _why _had it made her behave like _that_. She'd been nice; she'd been nice to Topher.

Adelle poured herself another glass of vodka and went over to her desk, the heavy weight of the crystal tumbler feeling steady and strong in her hand. She certainly did not feel that way herself. She wondered if the cameras had been working throughout the day or if, by some miracle, they had failed. Adelle was certain her judgement had failed her, especially as she remembered the time she had spent bouncing on Topher's trampoline. What kind of boss did that? Had she flirted with him, had she really? Adelle pushed the thoughts aside but they continued to plague her as she signed onto the computer.

* * *

In a dark corner of the Dollhouse, someone signed onto another of the computers. He trawled the security footage of the Dollhouse, determined to find something; anything that would bring him vengeance, whether it was on a personal level or something higher. His first step was getting Topher Brink fired, charged with something that would mean he would be permanently out of work. He didn't expect to be that lucky, but he also didn't expect this either.

"Oh, crap." He exhaled when he saw that his cover had been blown, he hadn't expected Topher to be back to work so quickly. He thought he would be using the chaos caused by the drug to put off working for as long as possible.

Suddenly, he was shut out of the system completely, relieved that he had the presence of mind to save the video stream to a flash drive.

With a sly, self-satisfied grin, Laurence Dominic logged off of the computer.


	3. Part 3

How Topher Brink Lost His Pants  
Part 3:

_Okay, so this has gone from a one-shot to a mini-fic and there will definitely be more to come. I actually have a plan! Shocker!_

_Thanks to Emma and Jane for reviewing! This chapter is also for Whiskey's Original Personality because she asked so nicely!_

* * *

Adelle's fingers were hovering over the computer's keyboard when there was a knock at her office door. Expecting it to be Mr. Dominic with a security update, she called out that the door was unlocked. She was sure Laurence would have something negative and demeaning to say about the day's events and the behaviour of her people, but the sooner it was over the better. Personally, she would quite like to know that the drug had made _him_ do.

* * *

Having prepared herself for her visitor to be Laurence, Adelle was surprised to find that it was Topher Brink walking across her office towards her desk. He looked sheepish and less sure of himself than usual, and she could empathise with that feeling. Being exposed to the drug had knocked both her's and Topher's confidence. It was hard not to feel violated when their behaviour had been brought on by a substance, not from their own free will.

"Ms. DeWitt," Topher looked uncertain as he finally met her gaze. The woman had seen him in nothing but his shirt, boxers and socks, but still he couldn't seem to use her first name.

"Adelle." She prompted, noticing how young he looked; so very young. It made the memories she could recall seem so wrong and, was that guilt that she was feeling?

"Adelle," He began again. "We have a problem."

* * *

Laurence Dominic was making his way slowly towards Adelle's office, he swung the flash drive around on his finger and whistled as he walked. This was going to be sweeter than any of the other vengeance attempts he had plotted before, because this time the plan was already in motion. After he had persuaded Adelle to fire Topher, and perhaps get rid of that strange Doll, the one he had so shamefully apologised to while under the influence of the drug. He wondered who was more ashamed of their behaviour, Adelle or him. After all, Laurence thought, he hadn't gotten to second base with a boy barely out of his teens.

* * *

Topher had the good sense to allow Adelle to watch the video herself, giving her as much privacy as possible as he paced her office, picking up objects and putting them down again. Normally this would have infuriated Adelle beyond belief but today everything was different, thanks to that blasted drug. Adelle watched the screen with a gaze so intense it was miracle that the monitor hadn't disintegrated. What in the sun dappled hell had gone on today?

_Please review on your way out! More to come soon!_


	4. Part 4

How Topher Brink Lost His Pants  
Part 4

_This fic just seems to be flowing out! There's at least one more part to go! Reviews are loved, as always!_

* * *

When Adelle had finished watching the stream, she looked up at Topher, her eyes giving away next to nothing.  
Topher gulped. "It gets worse."

Adelle arched an eyebrow. "Worse?" There was the ghost of a smile on her lips. If you had blinked, you would have missed it.

"Dominic knows."

"Mr Dominic?" She felt ridiculous, repeating everything Topher had said. "How does he know?" The amusement had gone now, and her suspicions were fully aroused.

"He was logged into the system. I've shut him out but it doesn't mean he couldn't have saved a copy."

Adelle put her head in her hands and, to Topher; she looked more vulnerable than he had ever seen her. He wasn't sure if he liked or understood the feelings this brought out in him. He wanted to touch her; to console her in some way but he was sure how much that would be appreciated.

"Topher, I..." She cleared her throat. Was it possible that she was still feeling the effects of the drug? "I'm sorry?" It came out sounding like a question, and she wasn't sure if that wasn't how she had intended it after all.

"It was the drug." Topher dismissed, with a casual wave of the hand, but doubt was quickly beginning to set in. Could a drug really make you do _that_ with your boss? "Wasn't it?"

"We need to deal with Mr. Dominic first." Adelle said, giving Topher the hope that there would come a time when they would have a conversation about all of this. He just hoped she didn't go all cold and _British_ on him in the meantime. Even if they did talk, Topher had no idea what he wanted out of the conversation.

With a renewed sense of confidence and feeling like the old Christopher Brink again, he circled around to the other side of Adelle's desk. She moved aside to let him have access to the computer.

"Operation: Take Down Dominic, is under way!"

Adelle smiled, in a resigned sort of a way, and let Topher work his magic on the computer. As he tapped and clicked away, she couldn't help but wonder if it was possible that she really could be attracted to Topher Brink. Clearly he subconscious already was.


	5. Part 5

How Topher Brink Lost His Pants  
Part 5

_This is the final part, but there will be a small epilogue in which I explain exactly how Topher lost his pants. Reviews are appreciated, as always!_

* * *

Topher had hacked into the security cameras that covered the Freemont College campus, which was no easy feat. Being part of the Rossum Corporation, he had needed to be furtive and quick witted, but he had managed it in only a few minutes. Well, he was a genius after all.

"Oh yes," A grin began to spread across his face and all the awkwardness in the room began to fade. "Yes, yes! Adelle, we have struck gold!" He turned to face her, lifting his hand to her.

Half heartedly, Adelle raised her hand too and met his in a less than enthusiastic high five. Nothing could stop Topher or dampen his spirits though; he was on a roll.

"Watch this." He swung the monitor around so that Adelle could see it too and click the mouse to play the clips he had isolated.

Adelle watched with rapt interested, possibly playing even more attention than when she had watched the footage of herself and Topher. She could help but laugh, and no longer had the energy left to try and stifle it.

"Soft, like a kitty." She mocked, as she and Topher dissolved into giggles. This felt good; this felt right. It felt like when they were together under the influence of the drug without their inhibitions to stifle and restrict them. "Could you imagine if this got out? Dominic would be a laughing stock."

Of course, Adelle would probably be out of a job and may possibly have a lawsuit to deal with, but for a moment it almost seemed worth it.

"Don't you see," Topher was gesturing wildly. "This is our leverage!"

Adelle was nodding now, following Topher's drift and picking up where he left off.

"We find out if he's got the recording of us, and if he does, we offer him an exchange."

"Perhaps we should make a copy of this though, you know, because it is priceless."

Adelle was about to agree, when Laurence Dominic stepped into the office.

"Ma'am," Dominic greeted, stepping into the office with a satisfied smirk on his features. He chose to ignore Topher for now, his primary business was with Adelle even if the business itself concerned the nerdy obnoxious _boy._

Adelle stood up, brushing down her skirt in a pretence of being self-conscious. "Mr Dominic," She nodded politely. "I trust you have not suffered any ill effects of the drug."

"No ma'am, I'm quite well now thank you. In fact, I am feeling rather good actually."

"Oh, well, good." Adelle replied, inflecting the usual ice into her tone. "And it's Adelle or Ms DeWitt, not _ma'am._'

"Sorry, Adelle." He rolled the word around in his mouth as though he was tasting it for the first time. "We have some business to discuss." He looked at Topher with disgust. "Could you excuse Mr Brink, please."

"Topher can stay." Adelle replied coolly, although she found it odd that she wanted him there. It was easier to face off against Dominic with Topher in the room.

Dominic rolled his eyes. "Of course, it's understandable that you would want your _boy_friend near you."

"You've seen the security footage then." Her voice was as crisp and even as always, despite the fact that her heart seemed to be beating at twice its usual rhythm.

"I have," Dominic began twirling the flash drive around his finger again, his smirk was now a smug grin. "And, unless you want the entire Rossum Corporation to see it, there are a few things I'd like you to do."

Adelle's hands were on her slim hips now. "And what would they be?"

Did Dominic hear a note of amusement in her British accent? Surely not. "First, you can fire this young man and make sure he never finds another job like this again, and that Echo Doll."

"And second?"

Dominic grinned now, forgetting the anxiety of a moment ago. "You and I will rent a motel room somewhere until you persuade me to get rid of this." He slapped the flash drive down onto the desk.

"Interesting." Adelle considered, pausing to look at Topher for the first time since Dominic had entered her office. He looked surprisingly sombre. "But there's something Topher and I would like you to see first."

Dominic paled, realising that he had only a dim recollection of what the drug had made him do, apart from making a fool of himself in front of Echo. At least that bimbo was too dumb to remember anything he'd said; or anything at all.

Adelle spun the monitor around so that it was facing Dominic, and clicked a button. The clips of footage Topher had just showed her began to play and Dominic looked less and less well. By the time both clips had played, and Topher had resisted joining in with 'soft, like a kitty', Dominic's complexion had paled considerably and his fists were clenched.

"Topher and I are willing to make you a deal. You hand this over," She pointed to the flash drive. "And we will make sure this disappears."

Dominic pushed the flash drive across the table and it fell to the hardwood floor with a clatter.

"I hope you'll be very happy together." Was Dominic's parting shot as he stormed out of the office. As he walked out of the Dollhouse and began to regain some sense of calm, he was able to smile. The joke was on them really, they didn't know he was a CIA agent and he planned to keep it that way.

* * *

In the wake of Dominic storming out of the office, Adelle and Topher could do little more than stare at each other. Now that the mess was cleared up, neither of them knew quite what to do. Topher had retrieved the flash drive from the floor and had handed it to Adelle.

"Perhaps we should dispose of this." He suggested, with something that seemed to really resemble a shy smile. That was how it appeared to Adelle anyway, but she was beginning to doubt her judgement where Topher was concerned.

"Indeed." Adelle agreed and promptly crushed the flash drive under her heel until it shattered into irreparable shards.

"I'll make sure it's deleted from all of the computer systems." Topher pushed himself up from his crouching position.

"Thank you,"

Topher seemed to take this as his cue to leave, but Adelle caught him lightly by the arm.

"We should probably talk about this." Her voice was softer now and Topher felt like he was seeing the 'real' Adelle behind her eyes.

"Over coffee, or dinner and a movie?" He asked, suddenly feeling almost foolishly brave.

"Oh, well, I..." Adelle began, realising that she now knew what flustered felt like. It was certainly an interesting emotion to experience. "Yes, that would be nice."

Feeling as if the whole day had been a dream, Topher gave her a smile and headed back towards his own domain. He was going to make sure the damning evidence against Adelle was deleted from all of the computer systems at the Dollhouse, but first he was going to watch it one last time.


End file.
